


仙人掌王子

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 5





	仙人掌王子

普隆普特感觉到温暖的阳光均匀地撒在他的身上，身下的土 地又干燥又松软，是天然的舒适床垫，就是枕在脑袋下面的石头 有些硌人。他伸长了四肢，尽情享受着朝阳的爱抚以及肢体舒展 带来的舒适感。他不着急睁开眼，而是翻了个身磨蹭了几下身下 的草皮，想要继续之前的梦境。  
他做了个美梦，梦见他在和西德尼约会，金发的少女搂着他 的胳膊，丰满的胸部贴着他，他感觉自己明明站在地上，但是脚 下却是腾空的，每一步都踏在透软的云层之上。  
西德尼看着他的脸和他说话，说了什么他完全听不见了，他 只看见少女的笑脸是那么可爱，他的心都要被融化了。  
“你的头上怎么开花了。”西德尼笑着指着他的头，“脸也 变成绿色的了。”  
普隆普特慌忙摸向自己的头顶，他摸到他的头上有一片片不 知道是什么的柔软的片状物，稍微扯了一下还有些疼，他摸了摸 自己的脸，上面没有皮肤也没有五官，只有一个硬邦邦的躯壳和 三个黑黝的洞。  
普隆普特被吓得大叫一声醒了过来，他的心口发疼，用力呼 吸，但却感觉不到过去被噩梦惊醒时感觉到的那种内脏都被黏着 在一起的潮气。他看向地上自己的影子，只看到一个黑色的椭圆。  
他边上还侧躺着一个仙人掌，对方被他的叫声惊得身体动了 一下，但也只是抱怨着翻了个身继续睡。普隆普特看向自己的双 手，只看到两根又粗又短的绿色棍子。他难过地躺到地上，闭上

眼告诉自己这只是一个噩梦，等他醒来一切都结束了，一定是这 样的。  
他在心里默数了三下，小心翼翼地眯了一条缝偷看自己的手, 却依然只能看见一片绿色。  
他刚刚被高高拎起的心重重摔了下去，他往边上挪了挪，抬 起自己浑圆粗短的绿腿,狠狠踹了一脚身边熟睡的仙人掌的屁股。  
这件荒唐事要从上个礼拜说起，那天普隆普特接受了一个讨 伐任务，任务的内容是清除在野外出没的仙人掌怪。普隆普特找 到了正在小憩的仙人掌，正准备一枪解决他，却被警觉的仙人掌 发现了。  
本以为一场恶战在所难免，可是这只奇怪的仙人掌并没有向 他发射毒刺和毒蒺藜，而是看到了他之后离开冲了过来抱住了他 的小腿，怎么甩都甩不掉。  
“我终于找到了！金发的公主殿下！”仙人掌手脚并用地抱 住普隆普特的腿，所幸他全身上下光秃秃的，只有头顶有几根刺, 不然普隆普特的腿就彻底报废了。  
“什么鬼？你给我下来！”普隆普特都没来得及思考为什么 仙人掌会说人话，他抓着这个奇怪的仙人掌的胳膊想把他从自己 的腿上扯下来，却发现这家伙的力气格外的大，任凭他怎么拉扯 都纹丝不动。  
普隆普特气得直跺脚：这家伙是仙人掌界的施瓦辛格吗？ 最后普隆普特折腾累了，见这个仙人掌虽然满口疯话不知道 在说些什么，但也没有伤害自己的意思，便干脆一屁股坐在地上 休息。  
“我从来不知道仙人掌还会说话。”  
“仙人掌是不会说话，可我不是仙人掌。”那只仙人掌见普 隆普特放弃了挣扎，便松开他的腿坐到他对面。  
“那是仙人球？”  
“……我是人。”  
“呃……你说宠物医院会不会收有妄想症的仙人掌？会不会 有仙人掌的心理医生啊？”  
“我是认真的！”仙人掌用拳头捶了一下普隆普特的小腿， 普隆普特吃痛地往后退了一下。  
“我的名字叫诺克提斯•路西斯•伽拉姆，是路西斯国的 王子。”  
“哦？ ”  
“说来惭愧，我在读一本古老魔法书的时候不小心念了一段 咒文诅咒了自己，然后就成了这个鬼样子。”  
“哎……”  
“书上说需要金发公主的一个什么吻，抱歉这中间有个词我 不认识，毕竟这本书都是用古文字写的嘛。总之！只要有金发的 公主亲我一下我就能变回来啦！”  
“哈啊？”  
仙人掌跪伏在普隆普特面前，额头抵着地面大声恳求道：“求  
求你了！亲吻我一下吧！”  
“但是我拒绝！”  
仙人掌保持着土下座的姿势和普隆普特对峙起来，一副你不 同意我就不起来的架势。然后他听到衣料摩擦的声音，普隆普特 站起身拍了拍裤子，头也不回地就要走。  
普隆普特走了没几步就感觉有什么东西狠狠撞在他的腰眼 上，他被撞得摔在地上，手套被布满了碎石的地面磨破了，掌心 和膝盖也被擦伤露出粉红色的嫩肉。普隆普特捧着不停冒血珠的 膝盖和疼得发烫的手，气得掏出了手枪对着仙人掌的脑袋连开好 几枪。  
仙人掌灵敏地躲过了攻击，一边躲还一边说：“算我求你了， 帮帮我吧！等我变回来你要什么奖赏都可以。”  
普隆普特打空了弹夹也没能打伤这只自称王子的仙人掌。他 认命地放下枪，用手指揉着自己因为枪声震荡而阵阵作痛的太阳 穴：“你到底想要我怎么样？”  
“我只想让你亲我一下，仅此而已。”  
“可是为什么是我啊？这太奇怪了吧？难道你就看到一个人 就会要求对方亲你吗？”  
“当然不是啦，我要找的是金发的公主殿下。”  
“你眼睛瞎了还是脑子瘸了？我是男人哎！”  
“是啊这是挺奇怪的，但是你是我在这段时间以来见到的第  
一个金发。这个国家的人发色都很深，所以我猜你大概是某个外  
国皇族的后裔吧。”  
“可我是男人。”普隆普特又重复了一遍。  
“我不介意的。”  
普隆普特感觉自己是在对牛弹琴。  
“求求你了，等我变回来，什么荣华富贵都可以给你。就一 下，你闭上眼睛啾的一下就过去了。亲我一下你又不会少块肉。”  
“你说说你有什么愿望嘛，说不定我可以满足你哦？”  
“很抱歉，我不是公主也没有愿望，您找别人吧。”  
“你就这么打算见死不救吗！冷酷！残忍！”  
仙人掌不依不饶地追了上去围着普隆普特绕圈跑，一直追着 他到了休息站。  
“对了！你是不是接下了消灭仙人掌的讨伐任务？亲了我把 我变回来的话你就可以完成任务咯，是不是超轻松的。”  
这回普隆普特终于停下了脚步，他考虑了一下，蹲下身平视 这个烦了他整整一路的仙人掌：“真的只要亲一下就可以了？”  
“没错！书上是这么说的。”  
“万一你没变回来怎么办？”  
“我不会怪你的，真的。”  
普隆普特皱着眉，托着下巴看看仙人掌，又看看身后的小餐 厅，想到自己完成这个任务就可以拿到新的装备了，而且他的钱 袋里已经空空如也，不知道能不能支撑自己吃一顿饱饭再去狩猎  
别的野兽。  
“要是变不回来你不许扎我。”普隆普特权衡再三还是放弃 了抵抗，他抱起仙人掌，五官嫌恶地皱在一起，想找个适合的下 嘴的地方。  
“你这是什么表情啊，我变回来可帅了，你想亲都根本亲 不着。”  
“就是变回来我也不会想亲的谢谢。”普隆普特心想赶紧把 这个烦人的东西打发了吧，便在那个可能是嘴的长黑洞上轻轻吻 了一下。  
然后他看到一阵炫目的白光，感觉自己的头晕晕乎乎的，好 像这片白光把他的意识吸走了,他听到仙人掌在急切地喊着什么， 但是又听不着切。他好不容易让眼镜适应了刺痛的光线，却发现 那只仙人掌比之前变大了好几倍。世界好像变高了，他感觉十分 陌生，好像他不是普隆普特了，变成了另一个人。  
“你怎么变大了？”他问仙人掌。  
“嗯……呃……你冷静听我说。”  
仙人掌一脸为难地看着地面，不敢看普隆普特的脸，导致普 隆普特以为地上有什么东西。他跟着诺克提斯的视线往下看，看 到两根绿色的棍子连接在自己身上。  
“哎？”  
“你……变成仙人掌了……”  
普隆普特咀嚼着诺克提斯的话，他举起自己的手，却只能看 到一根绿色的短棍在视线里晃来晃去。他伸手去摸自己的脸，手 直接从脸上的洞口里戳了进去。  
“我，我的脸？ ”普隆普特慌乱地在自己的脸上拍来拍去， 他的手总是不小心戳进自己的嘴巴或者是眼睛的洞口，身体里也 变得空荡荡的，他张大了嘴对着诺克提斯，对方躲避着他的目光 小声嘟囔：“我会对你负责的……”  
之后据附近的目击者称，看到有一只大骂着脏话的仙人掌追 着另一只仙人掌发射尖刺和毒蒺藜，这件事还登上了第二天的报 纸头条，弓I起了无数学者的热议。  
普隆普特追着诺克提斯跑了整整一天，太阳落山以后他就渐 渐没了力气，他蹲在一块石头上，远远地看着休息站餐厅里透出 的灯光，还有里面影影绰绰的人影。  
可是他再也不能待在那温暖的灯光里，喝着冰镇的啤酒和餐 厅的老板闲聊，和穿着短裙的服务员调笑了。他变成了一株仙人 掌，一株人人喊打的、只能在黑暗里窜来窜去的仙人掌。  
普隆普特很想哭，但是他没有鼻子感觉不到酸意，空洞的眼 睛也流不出半滴眼泪，他只能用脸上那两个黝黑的洞口对着有光 的方向。  
他听到身后传来窸窸窣窣的声响，他没有去理会，一动不动 地看着路灯下绕圈飞行的昆虫。然后就感觉有个什么东西在轻轻 地捅他的胳膊。  
“对不起。”诺克提斯说  
普隆普特往边上挪了挪，好让诺克提斯碰不到他，他侧过身  
子用背对着那位被他追着刺了一下午的王子殿下。对方碰了一鼻  
子灰也不气馁，继续凑过来挨着普隆普特：“我真的不知道会变 成这样。”  
“你现在知道了。”  
“我会对你负责的……”  
“你连自己都负责不了。求求你快点滚蛋去找你的金发公主 去吧。”  
“那你怎么办？”  
“我还能怎么办？ ”普隆普特的鼻音越来越重，他把头埋到 臂弯里，弯曲的膝盖几乎要戳到他脸上作为眼睛的洞。  
反正里面什么也没有，戳了就戳了吧。普隆普特心想，难过 得把身体蜷成一团。  
“是我害了你，我会帮你一起解除诅咒的。”诺克提斯轻抚 普隆普特的后背，好像他真的在哭一样。  
“你不要难过了，至少我们现在跑得很快，应该很快就能找 到公主殿下的。”  
普隆普特还是对诺克提斯的话一点反应都没有，诺克提斯怀 疑他已经睡着了，连忙拉开他的胳膊：“别这么睡，明天你的胳 膊会定型的。”  
“我没睡着。”普隆普特说，乖乖伸直了双腿。  
“没有太阳我们晚上走不远的，晚上好好休息吧，记得睡在 干燥的地上，不然第二天你就会发霉长蘑菇了。”  
“你怎么这么熟练啊。”  
“毕竟我已经当了好几天仙人掌了，算是仙人掌中的老手 啦。”虽然仙人掌没有表情，但是普隆普特还是觉得对方大概在 笑，这让他的心情也稍微好一点了。  
诺克提斯朝普隆普特伸出他浑圆的手掌：“我会带你的，不 要担心。”  
普隆普特噗嗤一声笑了出来，用自己同样光溜溜的胳膊与他 碰拳。  
“我们算和解了吗？”  
“当然没有，怎么可能。”普隆普特高声说，“等我变回来 你一定要好好补偿我，赏我一个将军当当怎么样？”  
“那你要和现役将军商量啦，但我现在可以任命你为仙人掌 将军。那么仙人掌将军阁下，能不能先帮我把背后的刺拔了？”  
普隆普特忍着笑帮诺克提斯拔掉了白天他扎在对方身上的针 刺和毒蒺藜，两人折腾完之后，找了个能晒得到太阳的地方便大 大咧咧展开四肢睡着了。  
之后的几天，每天早上普隆普特都会在迷糊中忘记自己已经 变成仙人掌的事实，然而当他睁开眼又不能不接受现实的残酷， 于是只能在绝望与屈服中迁怒明明已经日上三竿却还在呼呼大睡 的王子殿下，用踢屁股的方式叫他起床。  
两株仙人掌漫无目的地在里德地区游荡了好几天，他们白天   
靠着光合作用一起在原野上漫无目的地跑来跑去，去那些猎人聚 集的地方偷听情报。晚上没了力气就躺在地上吹风看星星聊各自 的生活，慢慢地，普隆普特也开始觉得这种生活惬意了起来，毕 竟仙人掌不用吃饭，也不用睡旅馆，他甚至还有个旅伴和他一起 旅行。他曾经听人说要检验和一个人的感情就和他去旅行，也听 说过无数情侣旅行结束后分手的故事，但是如果是和诺克提斯旅 行，而自己是个女孩的话，或许等这次旅程结束他们就能直接结 婚了。他和这位旅伴无论是爱好还是性格都契合得一塌糊涂，不 肖几周就培养出了不错的默契，他甚至怀疑他们好多年前就已经 是老朋友了。  
最后他们终于打听到了他们想要的消息一那天他们挤在一 个餐厅的花盆里假装自己是一个盆栽来看正在热播的电视连续 剧，顺便偷听猎人们讨论的闲话时看到了一条关于神巫的新闻。  
“我怎么没想到呢！ ”诺克提斯用力拍了一下普隆普特的大 腿，疼得他差点从花盆里跳起来。  
“你是不是因为我看过漫画剧透了你所以想杀我灭口？ ”普 隆普特想去拧诺克提斯的大腿，但是上手却发现自己没有手指， 于是只能用力捶了他一下。  
“是露娜！金发的公主是露娜呀！ ”诺克提斯兴奋地揽住普 隆普特的肩膀，“我之前怎么没想起来露娜也是金发呢。”  
“露娜？露 露露露露露露露娜芙蕾雅殿下？！ ”  
“你卡带了吗？”  
“诺克特你是认真的吗？你打算让那位露娜芙蕾雅大人亲 我……我们？！ ”  
“嗯哼，你不愿意？”  
“是……是露娜……露娜芙蕾雅大人……啊……啊！天哪！ 我的天啊！”  
普隆普特嘴里幵始语无伦次的发出各种感叹词还有破碎的音 节，他靠着诺克提斯的身体在不停的抖动，就像是调了振动模式 的手机。  
“喂？你还好吗？”  
“哈啊……啊……”普隆普特低着头盯着花盆里的土看个不 停。他抬头偷偷瞟了一眼电视屏幕上的金发神使，又马上低下头, 一个小小的红色花骨朵从他的头顶冒了出来。  
诺克提斯轻轻戳了一下他头顶的小花苞，普隆普特蓦地从花 盆里跳了出来，他拽着诺克提斯的胳膊从他们在墙角挖的小洞跑 了出去，临走时还顺手偷了一张地图。  
他们一跑进草丛，普隆普特就急不可耐地催促诺克提斯赶快 看地图。诺克提斯饶有兴趣地问：“你怎么突然这么激动，露娜 又不会跑了。”  
“啊……那可是露娜芙蕾雅大人啊！她是我心里的女神！” “呼……这次你可以得到女神殿下的吻咯？” “你这家伙，难道一点都不激动吗？那可是露娜芙蕾雅大  
人哦！是象征着和平和治愈的女神哎！怎么可能有男人不憧 憬她！”  
“露娜应该在戴涅布莱，我们得从港口坐船去奥尔提榭，再 坐火车去戴涅布莱。”诺克提斯拔了普隆普特头上的刺戳在地图 上当做标记，普隆普特捂着隐隐作痛地头凑过来看地图，又被诺 克提斯头上的刺扎到了头顶，疼得他吱哇乱叫，在草丛里直打滚。  
好在那个叫作佳迪纳的港口离他们的位置并不远，他们只用 了小半天的时间就跑到了那里，然后用一个晚上讨论到底是在船 上装成盆栽还是装成雕塑装饰品，普隆普特觉得打扮成儿童乐园 里的仙人掌玩偶也不错，但是诺克提斯立马反驳他：“你想被小 朋友五马分尸吗？”  
“反正我不当盆栽，你每次都把腿放在我身上，重死了。” 普隆普特抱怨说，“为什么我们不躲在货舱里呢？”  
“可是货舱里没有电视，你想错过明晚的大结局吗？”  
“……有道理，电视机在什么位置？”  
“在休息室，恩……我们可以躲在沙发下面，那里又舒服又 不容易被发现。”  
“你不可以把腿放在我身上哦？”  
^£，^£o  
“手也不可以！”  
“好啦，你好啰嗦！”  
商量好之后，两个小小的黑色影子溜上了预定明天开往奥尔 缇榭的船。  
他们没有急着去他们准备用来藏身的沙发，而是趁着没人在 船上参观了 1圈。  
这艘船并不算大，但是娱乐设施一应俱全。普隆普特从来没 坐过船，他新奇地到处摸摸看看，恨不得用他的手把整艘船都擦 一遍。  
“丢不丟人。”诺克提斯说，“你没出过门吗？”  
“没出过这么远的门。”普隆普特不小心摸到了甲板上一块 潮湿的水渍，他把水蹭到诺克提斯身上，对方也毫不客气地用刺 回敬他。  
“诺克特是王子，一定经常去别的国家？”  
“其实也没有。我就很小的时候去过一次戴涅布莱。”  
普隆普特趴在栏杆上等着王子殿下讲他的故事，过去总是对 方饶有兴趣地询问普隆普特旅行的见闻，这次终于可以满足他对 皇室生活的好奇心了。  
可是他等了半天也没等到诺克提斯继续话题，他忍不住开口 问：“后来呢？”  
“什么后来？”  
“你在戴涅布莱感觉怎么样？那你见到过露娜大人咯？”  
“啊，是啊，我们好像是可以算作发小来的。”  
“啊！居然可以和露娜芙蕾雅大人一起长大，天哪好 嫉妒……”  
“哎……你那么喜欢露娜呀？ ”诺克提斯用手撑着脸看向普  
隆普特，但对方只看着不远处的灯塔放出的光柱。  
“她可是我心中的启明星呀。”普隆普特爬到栏杆上坐着， 双脚在凉风中不停晃荡，“好羡慕啊，露娜大人小时候是什么样 子的呢……”  
“就是普通的女孩子的感觉吧。”  
“总感觉好神奇呀，'王族也是普通人'这样的感觉吗？”  
“差不多吧。”  
诺克提斯也跟着普隆普特爬到栏杆上，紧挨着他的仙人掌同 伴：“我比较喜欢成为普通人的感觉。”  
“嗯？”  
“毕竟我是王子呀，有很多身为王子必须要学习的东西，周 围的人也是把我当成王子来保护和尊敬。但是我真的好想作为’ 诺克提斯'去生活呀。”  
“这真是个很’王子’的烦恼啊。”普隆普特靠过来搂住诺 克提斯的肩膀，差点被凑过来的刺扎到脸，“但是你的梦想不是 已经实现了吗？你现在就是个很普通的仙人掌嘛。”  
“噗！ ”普通的仙人掌王子笑了出来，“是个经验丰富的普 通仙人掌。”  
“是，是。普通的仙人掌老司机~”  
晚上的月亮很圆，在群青色的空中晕出一片蓝色的光。两只 普通的仙人掌坐在轮船的栏杆上，海风吹歪了其中一只头上的花 骨朵，另一只则是摇晃着双腿讲述儿时出海的见闻，半幵玩笑地 说要带普隆普特去奥尔缇榭一日游，体验什么叫浪漫。他们一直 聊到天空的颜色开始变浅，甲板下面传来人声才恋恋不舍地躲进 休息室。  
休息室的沙发底下空间很小，他们紧紧挨在一起，脸贴着冰 凉的地面。  
要换作以前,普隆普特早就因为黑暗与压抑害怕得逃出去了。 可是现在诺克提斯在他边上紧挨着他。他感觉到源源不断的力量 从他们身体接触的部分传输到他的身体里，仙人掌没有呼吸，没 有体温，可是他能清晰的感觉到诺克提斯坚硬皮肤的触感还有大 腿的重量。  
去他的大腿。普隆普特睡醒后腰酸背痛地想。  
结果他们都因为睡着错过了电视剧的大结局，普隆普特还被 硌得腰酸背疼。他一边抱怨一边一瘸一拐地下了船，诺克提斯毫 无悔意地和他道歉：“我真的是情不自禁！”  
最后在王子殿下承诺等变回来以后请普隆普特吃十个球的水 都冰淇淋的诚恳道歉下，普隆普特总算心情好一些了。他们到奥 尔缇榭的时候那里正在举办一场嘉年华，他们混在无数玩具还有 穿了皮套的孩子中间撒丫子乱跑，还打听到晚上可以在旅馆看烟 花，于是他们早早地跑到屋顶上等烟花表演。  
“真是一个浪漫的城市啊。”普隆普特说，他头上的花骨朵 好像更大了。  
“我没骗你吧。”  
“以后我一定要带女朋友来。”  
“你有女朋友？！ ”  
“以后嘛，以后会有的啦！”  
“哦……”  
之后他们陷入了尴尬的沉默，过去从来没有出现过这种情况, 普隆普特对诺克提斯的冷淡有些不知所措，他怀疑是自己说错了 话，却又实在想不通到底哪里出了问题。  
就在普隆普特不停为找新话题而纠结的时候，一道巨大的光 束在他们面前炸开，火焰的碎屑在空中组成了陆行鸟还有莫古力 的图案，然后这些光屑掉了下去，消失在空气中。  
各式各样的烟火在他们的面前绽放又消失，有几朵几乎是在 他们的脸前炸开，诺克提斯感觉到火光的热量和硫磺的气味被风 吹到他的脸上。他拉着普隆普特往后退了一步。  
“我从来没有平视过烟花。”普隆普凑到天台的边缘去看用 火星组成的陆行鸟，这些烟花就在他面前几米不到的地方炸开， 诺克提斯感觉他好像在说话，却又听不清他在说什么，只能紧紧 抓着他的手不让他离火光靠的太近。  
普隆普特目不转睛地看着空中不断绽放凋零的花火，诺克提 斯则是偷偷地看着普隆普特。他也从来没有在侧面那么近的看过 烟花，但他却感觉眼前的仙人掌比烟花更好看。他看到普隆普特 头上的花骨朵不知道什么时候打开了，变成一朵小花盘踞在普隆 普特的头顶。那朵小花是蓝色的，一会儿又变成红色，再仔细一 看又成了绿色，他这才意识到原来这朵花和天空的颜色是一样的, 现在火光又把这小小的一方天空变成了金色。  
不仅仅是花朵，就连普隆普特整个仙人掌都被烟火染上了各 种各样的颜色，他的侧脸上随着烟花绽放的更迭焕发出光芒，但 就是这么绚丽的烟花也不能照亮他脸上黝黑的洞口。  
诺克提斯好奇接下来普隆普特又会变成什么样的颜色，他忍 不住想要凑近了去看他，他仔细打量普隆普特头顶的花骨朵，却 意外听到了普隆普特被烟火爆炸声所掩盖的呢喃。  
“……真是太好了。”开了花的仙人掌说。  
“是呀。”光秃秃的仙人掌回答，随后又只能听到烟火破碎 的声响来代替普隆普特发声。  
他们在奥尔缇榭游玩了两天，约好变回来以后要一起钓鱼， 还要请普隆普特吃十个球的冰淇淋，这才踏上前往戴涅布莱的火 车，向着他们的金发公主出发了。  
“对不起，你们的公主可能在别的城堡。”始终闭着眼睛的 黑发神使遗憾地说，“她离开有一段时间了，你们来之前应该看 一下新闻。”  
普隆普特头上的花蔫了下来，原本饱满水润的花瓣皱了起来, 无精打采地耷拉在头上：“那她什么时候能回来？”  
“短期内恐怕不行。”  
诺克提斯看着地上花纹繁复的地毯，不知为何松了口气。知   
道不能变回人之后他反而放松了下来，但又因为连累普隆普特而 感到内疚。他问甘蒂亚娜：“那我们有没有什么别的方法解开 诅咒？”  
甘蒂亚娜盯着这两只小小的仙人掌看了一会儿,虽然她闭着 眼睛，可是普隆普特还是感觉到了一股视线在他身上游走，像是 要把他整个人给扫描一遍。他有些不自在地往后退了一步。  
“一般这种变身魔法，只要真爱之吻就能解决了。”甘蒂亚 娜说，“请你们去寻找各自的真爱吧，这比在这里等露娜要高效 多了。”  
诺克提斯和普隆普特面面相觑，普隆普特每次转头，他头上 那勉强粘连着的干瘪花瓣就跟着他的动作摇晃，让原本就可能随 时掉落的花瓣变得更加岌岌可危。  
黑发的神使目送仙人掌们离开后忍不住自言自语：“明明一 瓶万能药就能解决的事，还跑到这里来。”  
“甘蒂亚娜，”金发的公主殿下从侧门走了进来，“你刚刚 在和谁说话？”  
“没什么，两只仙人掌而已。”  
“可我压根没有女朋友，上哪里去找真爱？”普隆普特跟着 诺克提斯离开了觐见殿，慢悠悠地在戴涅布莱的丛林里漫步。  
“这问题你应该刚刚拿来问她。”  
“诺克特应该很快就能变回来了吧，毕竟是王子殿下，一定 有很多女孩儿爱你。啊……真羡慕啊……”  
“你做什么白日梦呢，这种怎么可能是真爱。”  
“嘿嘿，也是哦。”  
普隆普特干笑几声后便没了下文，他生怕自己再和诺克提斯 讨论女朋友的话题会像上次一样引起对方的反感，更何况现在对 方肯定因为变不回来心情糟糕得很，反倒是他自己，不知道是因 为习惯了还是别的什么原因，在得知不能变回来之后并没有想象 中那么伤心绝望。  
至少我还能和诺克特一起旅行，他安慰自己说。然后一下子 就觉得心情好多了。  
他们就这么小心翼翼地沉默着搭上了归程的火车，他们熟练 地一人找了个小花盆蹲在里面假装盆栽，然后开始看着窗外的景 色发呆。  
火车上的景色异常单调，一连过了好几个小时，窗外却还是 只能看到漫天的黄土还有高远的白色云朵。普隆普特看着远处光 秃秃的山脉，突然有些想念路西斯的树林，他想和诺克提斯说话, 但是又生怕嗜睡的王子殿下已经睡着了，他也不敢扭头去确认对 方是不是真的睡着了，只能挺直了腰板继续数经过的山峦。  
“普隆普特？”他听到身侧传来诺克提斯的声音，他似乎在 犹豫，“对不起……”  
“其实也没什么的。你知道吗，我在知道露娜不在的时候好 像也没有我想象中的失落。我难过的主要原因并不是诅咒，而是  
因为我好不容易跑过来，却没能见到露娜芙蕾雅大人。”  
“噗！你怎么说得和追星似的。”  
“露娜大人就是我的星星！我的月亮！”  
“月亮可不能让你光合作用。”  
“你别和我找茬，但是说真的，其实我还挺开心的。”  
“哈？你当仙人掌当上瘾了吗？”  
“可是不当仙人掌的话诺克特就只能回去当王子了吧？那样 的话我们的旅程就只能结束了。”  
那样你就要走了，我又是一个人了。普隆普特难过地想，他 光是在脑子里排练和诺克特分开的场景就难过得想去吸自己并不 存在的鼻子。  
“是啊……如果变回来我大概会直接被接回路西斯吧。”  
“但是现在你在这里，是个扮演盆栽的普通的仙人掌。”  
“哈哈，什么嘛。”  
诺克提斯忍不住笑了起来，其实他的心里一点都不悲伤，但 是他不敢告诉普隆普特，他不敢承认自己在享受和普隆普特一起 当仙人掌的生活,不敢坦言自己其实已经知道了解除诅咒的方法。 如果可以的话他想和普隆普特就这样一起旅行下去，一起为不会 到来的变回人类的未来开空头支票，至少现在他是一株有伙伴的 仙人掌，而不是孤独的王子殿下。他也不去想解除诅咒之后要怎 么办，还能怎么办呢？无外乎是两人各奔东西，回到原本无趣的 生活继续挣扎而已。  
如果要那样的话，他宁可一直当仙人掌。  
他已经看到了世界究竟有多广阔，看到了站在烟花的侧面会 是什么样的光景，他见过交织的星座也看过了灼烧天空的日出。 现在他知道了这些，知道了有个自己喜欢的友人是多么的快乐， 知道这个世界原来有那么多颜色，他已经没有办法再回到那个黑 色的房间，把自己蒙在不透光的黑色床帏里读那些晦涩枯燥的军 政报告了。  
“诺克特，谢谢你。和你在一起旅行真的很幵心。”普隆普 特轻声说，花瓣掉落的声响都比这句话的声音要来得响，但是诺 克提斯却听得一清二楚。  
“不客气，我也是。”诺克提斯偷偷拍了拍普隆普特的肩膀, 他们在对方身上感觉到了胜过阳光的心意相通的暖意，还有胜过 光合作用的源源不断从内心翻腾喷涌而出的力量。  
这时车厢的门被粗暴地拉开，发出一声巨响，吓得两株仙人 掌身体一哆嗦，两个小孩气喘吁吁地跑了进来，他们在这个没人 的车厢推操玩闹了一番，突然看见了角落里的仙人掌。  
其中一个小孩一个箭步冲过来拿起普隆普特的花盆，另一个 孩子毫不示弱地拿起了诺克提斯。  
仙人掌们被吓得叫出了声，好在孩子们并没有注意到盆栽的 惊呼，他们挥舞着仙人掌，摆出击剑的驾驶，在不会打到对方的 距离做出戳刺的动作，好像他们正在激烈地交战。  
“尖尖碰碰拳！ ”拿着诺克提斯的孩子挥着仙人掌转起圈来。  
“花仙炮！”拿着普隆普特的孩子不甘示弱，甩掉了普隆普  
特头上的最后几片花瓣。  
仙人掌们在这场激烈的战斗中被舞得晕头转向，普隆普特觉 得他的脑子都要随着花瓣一起被甩走了，他不知道自己是正着还 是歪着，只看到眼前的世界在疯狂的旋转颠簸，拖出一道长长的 残影。  
那两个小孩随便抓着他们挥舞了几圈，又把他们摆在桌子上 让他们背对着对方。  
“你好，仙人掌小姐，请问我可以和你跳支舞吗？ ”拿着普 隆普特的小孩轻轻用他的花盆叩击桌面，让他的背朝后仰了一下, 可怜的仙人掌险些站不稳从花盆里掉出来。  
“好呀，仙人掌先生。”拿着诺克提斯的小孩捏着嗓子说， 用花盆敲着桌子把诺克提斯移动到普隆普特跟前左右摇晃。  
角色都拿反了！还有小姐是怎么回事啊！诺克提斯忍不住吐 槽道。普隆普特连忙偷•偷发出嘘声叫他闭嘴。  
这两只可怜的仙人掌被孩子们拿着摇晃了一会儿，原本晕晕 乎乎的脑子现在更是乱成一团浆糊，恍惚中诺克提斯还感觉到自 己被斜了过来，普隆普特的后脑勺轻碰了一下他的后脑勺，还听 到，孩子们在说什么“美丽的小姐，嫁给我吧！ ”之类的话。  
“怎么会有人磕了后脑勺就要结婚的！ ”一想到自己正在被 拿来做什么，仙人掌王子就气得两眼发黑。  
于是他们俩又被放在一起，背对着两个孩子，诺克提斯听到  
普隆普特一直在努力压抑自己不要笑出声，不停发出像是小动物  
一般的“咯咯咯”的笑声。  
“接下来请新郎新娘交换戒指。”一个孩子一字一顿地认真 说着，把一根缎带绕在两只仙人掌的胳膊上，将他们绑在一起。  
然后孩子们被突然迸发出的烟雾吓得扔掉了手里的东西，随 后他们赶紧逃到了其他车厢，留下一个黑发青年和一个金发青年 七倒八歪地躺在桌子上，他们的手指被一根缎带牢牢系在一起。  
“你的腿真的好重。”普隆普特被诺克提斯压在身下，他感 觉自己失去了呼吸。  
当孩子们带着家长回到这节车厢的时候地板上只剩下两个被 打碎的花盆还有散了一地的泥土，顽皮的孩子们因为打碎了花盆 被家长们拎着耳朵去找乘务员道歉。坐在餐车企图逃票里的王子 殿下和他的朋友看到了这一幕，忍不住双双窃笑起来，他们一边 调笑一边等待列车带他们前往奥尔缇榭。在来接应王子殿下的人 到达之前，他们还能有一些时间去履行他们约定好的游玩项目。  
只要他们还有钱能够实现的话。


End file.
